


His home and friends

by warlockinatardis



Series: Keeping the magic alive (until the next movie) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: Newt didn't really have any friends, because people often found him annoying, but then he met Jacob Kowalski. or Newt's thoughts on his case and creatures and Jacob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the movie on Tuesday and I loved it and I had to write something so I did. This isn't spoiler free so if you hadn't seen the movie this won't even make any sense. (This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine)
> 
> I don't own anything, I just borrowed them.

Somehow, along the way, his case had become his home and the magical creatures his friends and family. Newt had always felt slightly disconnected from the rest of the world, he never really understood why others would get so annoyed at him for talking about all the wonderful creatures. During school he’d had a few friends, but even they thought that he was annoying, especially in the last few years before he was expelled, since he became much more interested in magical creatures. 

After leaving school he had travelled around the world collecting creatures that needed saving or just a place to live in peace. That resulted in him creating his case to be bigger on the inside, where the creatures he’d found would be comfortable living in. 

Then Newt started naming them, he hadn’t really meant to, since he was only transporting them into safer locations, but he got lonely during the long days he travelled and started talking to them. At some point, all of them had names, and, his love. They became his family who understood and loved him no matter what, just like his case was more of home to him than his parents’ house ever had been. It was a relief to step into his case, away from people who didn’t understand him or the creatures that lived with him. 

Jacob was the first person to ever visit his home in the case, to see his family. He had felt nervous all evening, just waiting to get in his case and away from people who clearly did not understand why he would have magical creatures in a case. Some part of him felt compelled to show Jacob the case, it had been kind of his fault that Jacob was in the mess to begin with, and, he was going to be obliviated anyway, so it wouldn’t be that bad. 

Newt hadn’t considered finding a friend in Jacob, or that Jacob was actually interested in seeing his family as the magical beings they were instead of just as monsters. And that was something that had never happened. Newt started to really wish he wouldn’t have to obliviate Jacob after it was all over. He didn’t get his wish, he never did. Jacob forgot, just like all the other muggles, or the no-majs like the Americans called them, and life was supposed to go back to normal. But Newt couldn’t just leave Jacob to go back to a life he hated, so he left him a case. It wasn’t a magical case, not like his anyway, but it had enough silver for him to build his own bakery, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, please leave a comment (especially if you notice any mistakes :D) or kudos!


End file.
